Technical Field
The disclosed embodiment relates to a motor control apparatus, a power conversion device, an auxiliary power source device, and a method for controlling the auxiliary power source device.
Description of Background Art
There is known a motor control apparatus that controls charging and discharging of a capacitor by switching between a step-up operation and a step-down operation of a DC-DC converter.